Antojo sexual
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Harry vive una etapa en la vida en donde ser virgen se considera un crimen y su antojo sexual no es otro que el profesor Riddle. Slash. Harry & Tom. 1/2.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: slash. Harry/Tom, Tom/Harry, Harrymort/Tomarry. Situación sexual entre un menor y un adulto.

Capitulo: 1/2

Summary: Harry vive una etapa en la vida en donde ser virgen se considera un crimen y su antojo sexual no es otro que el profesor Riddle.

Título: Antojo sexual.

Harry nunca se engañaría... Él sabía quién era ese carismático hombre. Lo había descubierto en primer año. En ese momento, aún le costaba hacer amistades.

Todo mundo soñaba con ser amigos del Niño-Que-Vivió, pero NADIE intentaba ser amigo de sólo Harry.

Recordaba haber enfrentado al hombre, recordaba reclamarle… El profesor Riddle había dicho que sólo había sido algo de impulso, algo no planeado… Y Harry sintió su sangre hervir.

¿La muerte de Jasmine Evans fue sólo eso? Su tía le había protegido a un muy alto precio, había sacrificado su propia vida. Harry creía que aquella mujer era la persona que más le había amado en la vida.

Ella era quien le cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo. Era la mujer que lo hacía jugar.

Jasmine y Lily eran gemelas idénticas… Sólo Harry parecía poder diferenciarles, siempre buscaba el cariño de su tía Jasmine. Ella era más cariñosa y maternal que Lily.

Sólo sabía que Lily no se sacrificaría por nadie más que no sea Lily.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ser los padres del niño que vivió y Jasmine Evans también se convirtió en una heroína… Una heroína que nadie parecía recordar.

Había llegado a odia a Riddle. Pero el tiempo había cambiado las cosas. Comenzó con admiración… Las clases de Riddle eran increíbles. Su porte. Su postura. Su forma de hablar. Como se desenvolvía. La suavidad de si voz.

Todo Tom Riddle era para admirar.

Y Ahora, descubría la suavidad de sus labios.

Descubría al hombre. Descubría lo que -poco a poco- había querido con tantas fuerzas.

A Tom Riddle.

No importaba si esa era la máscara de Lord Voldemort.

El hombre que quiso asesinarlo.

Del hombre que poco a poco se había enamorado.

Lo sabía... Era imposible. Bizarro… Que justo él se haya enamorado de alguien como…

Amaba al asesino de su querida tía…

Y se merecía el infierno por ello.

~•~ HP

Hablar de sexo era una de las cosas que hacía sentir inútil a Harry Potter, le habían dicho que era normal, en un jovencito sano, el disfrutar de una vida sexual plena.

Sirius Black, su padrino y mujeriego empedernido, le había asegurado que en el sexo el tamaño no importaba. Lo importante era saber usarlo… Harry solo estaba estudiando algo muggle por pedido de su madre y no había entendido un concepto y su padrino estaba allí en ese momento… Para su desgracia… y ahora relacionada "en física no importa la longitud del vector, sino la fuerza que se le aplique" con usar eso... Y en Sexo.

Harry Potter se sentía molesto. Una y otra vez tuvo que escuchar de la gran vida social y sexual de Draco Malfoy, quien lo molestaba por ser tímido y virgen.

Draco había alardeado de haber pasado por muchos lechos, mujeres y hombres le satisfacían indiscriminadamente.

Y hasta se había ofrecido con ayudarle con su rareza, porque Malfoy nunca lo había hecho con un virgen. Y según sus propias palabras, "Potter necesitaba más experiencia que su mano le podía dar en la ducha o en la privacidad de las cortinas que rodeaban su cama le podrían brindar".

Malfoy le había asegurado que lo había hecho con "Tío Regulus" y con Rabastan Lestrange…

Que Lestrange no era tan dotado pero que su ritmo era demoledor. De hecho, Malfoy había tenido su primera vez con él.

Regulus, por otro lado, era pasivo y que le había dejado delirando con la maestría de su polla. Que ser un Malfoy era ser el jodido Dios del sexo.

Malfoy también había dicho que su mejor amante masculino era Asher Zabinni, hermano mayor de su compañero de casa.

Malfoy, para gran cabreo de Harry, había insinuado que su próximo movimiento iba a ser seducir a Tom Riddle, profesor de DADA. Riddle que no era otro que el antojo sexual de Harry Potter. Pero, Riddle era un profesor.

Y estaba a punto de llegar tarde a la clase de Riddle.

—Potter, veinte punto de Gryffindor por llegar tarde.—Esas fueron las palabras que le recibieron al entrar en el curso.

Dos minutos más tarde, Malfoy hacía su aparición murmurando una disculpa ya que había estado con Snape.

Para molestia de Harry, Riddle no le dijo nada.

¿Quizás a Riddle le gustaba Malfoy?

Sintió que se le estrujaba su pobre corazón ante el pensamiento.

Harry se desconecto del mundo, dejó de escuchar la Hipnótica voz del profesor, dejó de seguir los movimientos de los labios de Riddle… Dejó de suspirar por ese maldito Slytherin.

—Potter…—Habló Riddle pero Harry no hizo caso.

Hermione tuvo que golpear discretamente su brazo para sacarlo del tormento en el que se encontraba.

—Al fin, el Sr. Potter decide volver a tierra firme.—Dijo molesto Riddle, más molesto de lo usual.—¿Estuvo prestando atención a la clase, Sr. Potter?

—No, profesor.—Admitió avergonzado.

—30 puntos de Gryffindor. Detención Mañana, Sr. Potter.—Sentenció Riddle.

—Mañana debemos ir a…—Hermione cerró su boca de inmediato ante la mirada dura de Riddle.

—El Sr. Potter me tendrá como su compañía, entonces.—Harry quería desaparecer, hacerse invisible o morir… Y mas al ver la sonrisa ladina de Riddle, aquello no era bueno.

~°~ HP

El castigo era peor de lo pensado… Ron le miraba con lástima, Hermione con preocupación, Draco Malfoy le miraba con envidia, y a Dumbledore sólo le brillaban los ojos detrás de sus gafas de media luna…

Harry quería sencillamente desaparecer… ¿Qué cosa terrible hizo en su otra vida para recibir semejante castigo?

—Potter, ya es hora….—Harry simplemente le dirigió una mirada horrorizada… Recién había terminado su desayuno.

—Bien, profesor.—Al parecer, Riddle había decidido torturarle desde temprano. ¡Maldito sádico! Si tan sólo supiera… Harry estaba seguro que de saberlo, Riddle no le haría esto.

Nadie se atrevió a ir en el mismo carruaje que estaban ocupando.

Harry contuvo un suspiro.

Riddle intimidaba a todo el mundo. Y Harry no sabía el por qué.

Tom Riddle era el profesor más guapo y brillante que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. Su primer amor. Su primer capricho y del que no podía ni quería liberarse. Pensando en él tuvo las reacciones más sorprendentes. Celos y excitación. Sueños húmedos que quizás harían sonrojar al mismísimo Sirius Black.

Ese hombre hacía estragos en él.

Harry de repente sintió la necesidad de cruzar las piernas, tenía una vergonzosa erección que ocultar de los hambrientos ojos carmesí del profesor.

—¿Qué es lo que hace en estas salidas, Potter?—Harry le dedicó una mirada cono si de repente el profesor de DADA perteneciera a otro mundo. Y quizás así era. Riddle amaba enseñar pero era distante con otros. Un hombre solitario. No hablaba mucho de su vida privada y muchos parecían creer que ni tenía una.

—Pasear por el pueblo con mis amigos, comprar dulces y beber una cerveza de mantequilla.—Dijo de repente.—Eso es todo.

—Entonces, lo primero será comprar dulces.—Después de todo estaban cerca de la tienda.

Harry asintió nervioso. No tenía ganas de comprar dulces. Los dulces le hacían pensar en cosas de las que era mejor no hablar.

Riddle se dedicó a observar a su alumno preferido, estudiaba sus pasos y reacciones. Se veía incómodo. Eso le molestaba. Su Harry no tenía que sentirse así en su presencia. El chico tendría que aprender muy pronto que su lugar estaba junto a él. Que le pertenecía sin objeciones. Que era suyo.

—¡Hola, Harry!—Tom entrecerró sus ojos. La chica Weasley y su amiga Amalie Grand saludaban a Su chico. Tom vio todo rojo. Había aguantado tanto tiempo ver estás desagradables escenas. Ya no más. Desde hoy se aseguraría de que Harry supiese a quien le pertenecía.

Harry saludó de forma cortés a sus compañeras de Gryffindor, mientras tomaba de los estantes plumas de azúcar, ranas de chocolate, pastelitos de caldero y mucho chocolate. Riddle le miró mal y por un momento pensó que era por tantos dulces, eso fue hasta que descubrió que el que provocaba esa mirada en su amado profesor no era otra que Amalie Grand… Que estaba muy cerca de él.

Harry se apresuró en ir a pagar y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

—¿Tenía una cita con la Srta. Grand?—Harry lo miró horrorizado.

—No me gustan las mujeres…—Dijo sin pensar y sonrojándose ni bien comprendió las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Ahora, ¿Qué pensaría el profesor Riddle de él?—Y-yo… Quise decir…

—No se preocupe, Sr. Potter. No tiene nada que aclarar—Dijo estoico. Sin dejar que Harry aportara nada más y con una sonrisa ladina en sus perfectos labios.

~°~HP

Harry Potter quería tomar aquella mano y caminar aferrado a ella por siempre… Pero eso eran deseos de cosas imposibles.

Se encontraban en un privado de Las Tres Escobas, Madame Rosmerta amablemente les había atendido y Harry había pedido una cerveza de mantequilla y Tom una bebida más fuerte.

Tom con su whisky de fuego en mano, observaba a un Harry -adorablemente- nervioso. Tom quería al menos besar al joven al terminar su no-cita…

Harry tomó tres cervezas de mantequilla… Necesitaba valor. Y mucho.

—¿Qué era aquello que te tenía tan pensativo durante mi clase?—Harry se mordió el labio.

—Malfoy…

—¿Malfoy?—Preguntó incrédulo Tom… Un Tom muy furioso.

—Sí.—Tom se indignó aún más. Malfoy era hurón muerto desde ya.

—Ya veo…—Dijo en un tono seco.

—Dijo que se quería tirar al hombre que me gusta…—Tom escupió el Whisky de Fuego ante ese tono tan amargo y fuera de lugar. Al parecer, Malfoy viviría un tiempo mas.

—¿Y quién es?—Lo siguió interrogando descaradamente. "¿A quién debo asesinar?" se cuestionó mentalmente.

Harry nervioso miró alrededor. Se mordió el labio. Jugó con sus manos e hizo fondo blanco con su cuarta cerveza de mantequilla.

—Usted.—Dijo tan bajito que Tom apenas pudo oírle.

Tom Riddle se rió complacido. Harry lo miró mal. Habiendo malinterpretado las cosas.

—Espera…—Gritó el profesor.—No me estaba riendo de ti.

Harry solo asintió con pena.

—¿Qué más dijo Malfoy?

—Habló de que es un gran amante... Y que tiene mucha experiencia sexual.—El profesor Riddle se puso a reír.

—La única experiencia sexual del Sr. Malfoy es Wormtail.—Harry le miró incrédulo.—Narcisa los descubrió. Pensó que Lucius le estaba engañando.

—Habló de Rabastan Lestrange, Regulus Black y del hermano mayor de Zabinni.—Harry dijo sonrojado.—Sus mejores amantes.

Tom Riddle contuvo una risita. Merlín…

—También me dijo que si quería también lo haría conmigo…—La diversión de Riddle se esfumó.

—Por supuesto que dijiste que no.—Su tono era peligroso…

—A mi solo me interesa usted, profesor.—Admitió tímido.

Riddle sólo sonrió…. Y se acercó más a su chico.

Acarició su cara… Se inclinó para rozar esos labios pecaminosos… Harry suspiró y correspondió de forma tímida e inexperta. Se olvidaron de sus papeles de profesor y alumnos para vivir el momento.

~•~ HP

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… Se paso toda una tarde besuqueándose con el profesor Riddle. Hasta en el carruaje se habían besado todo el trayecto de regreso a Hogwarts.

Tom observó el buen trabajo que había hecho… Los labios de su chico estaban un poco magullado y eso era por su culpa.

Harry también estaba en su regazo y aferrándose a su cuello.

Ambos deseaban que no terminara más…

—Ya llegamos—Harry parecía muy triste.

—Sí.—Riddle miró al chico en su regazo para besar su frente y abrazarlo más a su cuerpo.

—Quiero dormir contigo—Riddle le sonrió de lado.—¡Sólo dormir! Mañana no podría verte a la cara. Huiría de ti.

—No correrías demasiado lejos. De eso me encargaría personalmente.—Aseguró en un tono oscuro.

—No tendría que correr… soy muy bueno montando mi escoba—Harry sintió subir los colores a su cara, Riddle rió sin ocultarlo.—¡Eres un mal pensado!

—Tranquilo, cariño…—Tom le abrazó mientras Harry trataba de alejarse… Luchaba en vano.—¿Aún quieres dormir conmigo?

—No.

—Harry.

—Profesor

—Harry…

—¿Qué?

—Duerme conmigo.

—No podemos… No es ético, ni es posible entrar a la habitación de un profesor.

—Lo se… Entonces haremos esto….—Harry prestó mucha atención… Nunca se veía a Riddle romper algunas reglas. Esto sería interesante.

~•~ HP

Harry Potter salió de la Torre de Gryffindor bajo la capa de invisibilidad, con el mapa del merodeador y varita en mano. Cuidando de no chocar con nadie. Hoy era la noche en que Hermione y Ron tenían ronda de prefectos y era mejor evitarles… Sólo Merlín sabe lo que estarían haciendo aquellos dos. Reprimiendo un escalofrío siguió su camino hasta el punto de encuentro con su profesor Riddle, cuidando de que los retratos ni fantasmas le vieran, ni que alertaran de un estudiante fuera de la cama.

Decir que no estaba ansioso sería mentir con mucho descaro. No muy seguido se podía tener un romance con un profesor… Y qué profesor.

Sus hormonas no eran la mejor compañía en momentos como estos.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—Apuntó con su varita al viejo pergamino que le reveló cada persona en Hogwarts. Siguió su camino hacia la sala de Menesteres en donde tenía que ver a Tom.

Estaba más nervioso de lo esperado.

Tom era Tom.

Una serpiente.

Un Slytherin.

Y un profesor...

—Quiero pero no debo… ¿Qué hago?—No era bueno en esto.

—Divagando Sr. Potter—Tom quitó su hechizo de invisibilidad.

—¡No me asustes así!

Tom sólo sonrió de lado.

—Viene Snape…—Chillo Harry al ver el mapa.

—Entra a la habitación.—Ordenó.

Un minuto después, Snape -ondeando su túnica- hacía su gran aparición.

—Severus…—Snape hizo una reverencia respetuosa.—No vi ningún alumno merodeando por aquí…

Snape dijo algo -que Harry no pudo oír- para luego seguir su camino.

Hubo un lapso de tiempo en el que sólo predominaba el silencio.

Harry comprobó su mapa para asegurarse de que el profesor de Pociones ya no se encontraba cerca de ese lugar. Sólo entonces abrió la puerta.

—Una muy interesante elección de habitación, Sr. Potter.—Riddle se burló, Harry observó el cuarto.

Había una gran cama, un par de mesitas de luz y una chimenea. Sólo eso. Harry se sonrojo. ¡Maldito!

—¿Lo es?—Preguntó con una sonrisa.—Me voy a dormir…

Riddle lo miró con la boca abierta. Había hecho enojar a Harry por un simple comentario. Bueno, ese era su don.

Harry se quitó la túnica para dejar al descubierto su pijama. Se acostó para cubrirse hasta la cabeza, escucho la risa divertida de Riddle y sus pasos acercándose hacía la cama...

Por supuesto que los planes de Tom no eran sólo dormir, pero eso fue lo único que obtuvo.

Continuará.

Sin corregir.


	2. Chapter 2

Decidí hacer uno o dos capítulos más...

Qué opinan?

Sigo?

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: slash. Harry/Tom, Tom/Harry, Harrymort/Tomarry. Situación sexual entre un menor y un adulto.

Capitulo: 2/2

Summary: Harry vive una etapa en la vida en donde ser virgen se considera un crimen y su antojo sexual no es otro que el profesor Riddle. OS.

Título: Antojo sexual.

Al siguiente día, Harry no pudo encontrar al profesor Riddle en parte alguna. Se la había tragado la tierra. Hasta parecía literal. Se esfumó.

¿Qué había sucedido?

¿Hizo algo mal?

¿Tenía que dejarle sólo en una cama durmiendo?

¿Por qué le había abandonado así?

¿Había alguien más?

No quería dar respuestas a estas preguntas. No las necesitaba rondando su cabeza. Merlín, ¿Dónde estaba Tom? ¿Qué le había apartado de su lado?

Una mañana -después de una semana sin tener noticias del profesor Riddle- el director Dumbledore se levantó de su lugar para hacer un importante anuncio, anuncio que cambiaría la vida de Harry drásticamente.

—Me apena decir que el profesor Riddle de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya no será más vuestro profesor. Le ofrecieron un trato que por ningún motivo podía rechazar. Desde aquí, quienes conocemos al profesor Riddle, sabemos que es un buen mago, uno de los mejores que ha sido educado en este castillo. Le deseamos lo mejor…

Harry sintió su corazón estrujarse, ¿Tom se había marchado? ¿Se marchó sin decirle nada? ¿Esa noche quería acostarse con él para luego abandonarlo?

Harry se levantó de su lugar de forma brusca y salió del Gran Comedor. Nunca se dio cuenta del par de ojos que brillaban detrás de unas gafas de media luna.

Harry divago por el castillo. Él no vería más a Tom. ¿Dónde estaba? Y fue la primera y única vez que Harry James Potter se permitió llorar por amor. Su primera decepción amorosa y sólo tenía dieciséis años.

T~•~R

Cuatro años después.

Un joven de veinte años caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia. Sin lentes desde que decidió mejorar su vista o resolver ese pequeño problema, Harry Potter tenia una imagen de implacable. Era frio y calculador, pero, aún así tenía un buen puesto dentro del Ministerio. Era el asistente Junior del Ministro de Magia desde hace dos años, pero había dejado el puesto recientemente para obtener más obligaciones de índole familiar. Negocios y el señorío Potter eran ahora suyos, su padre se había retirado porque no le agradaba la política y no tenía la mente fría como su único hijo. Otro factor que obligó a su padre a retirarse fue el asesinato de su mejor amigo… Sirius Black.

Sirius apareció asesinado hace un par de semanas, una loca Bellatrix Lestrange había ingresado en el Ministerio mientras entre gritos vociferaba que ella había asesinado a Sirius Black. Hoy se enteró de que Sirius le había heredado su fortuna y título.

Harry sintió un nudo en el pecho al saber lo que le había sucedido a su padrino. Era la segunda persona -que realmente le amaba sin esperar nada a cambio- que perdía en su corta vida. Mucho dolor para un joven de veinte años.

Se dirigió a una chimenea para llegar a su casa. Su madre estaba esperando que los Elfos domésticos prepararán la cena y ella atendía a los invitados.

Hermione y Ronald Weasley eran sus mejores amigos. Amigos que estaban casados -para gran consternación del pobre Harry-, al parecer, mientras él estaba en su nube de dolor, pesar y lamentaciones, sus amigos tenían una aventura. No es que quisiera saber el cómo había sucedido aquello. Merlín sabía que habían cosas que era mejor no saber.

Y estaba Ginevra Weasley como invitada para el completo desagrado de Harry…

—Es agradable verte, compañero —Ron le saludó efusivo.

—Es bueno verte también…

—No por culpa mía…

—Mucho trabajo, Ron… —contestó sin agregar más.

—Es bueno verte, Harry. Dijiste que irías a visitarme —Lo regaño una muy embarazada Hermione Weasley, su vientre de seis mese y medio de gestación.

—Se que no tengo escusa… ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Mi ahijada sigue dándote problemas? —La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se ha comportado, por las noches me ha dejado dormir…

—Me alegro por ti, Mione —sonrió sincero.

—Hola Harry…

Merlín, está chica era más pegajosa que Mirtle la llorona.

—Ginevra —No agregó más y su madre le miró con reproche.

Lily Potter había estado pensando en cómo unir a su hijo con Ginevra Weasley, sus intentos fracasaban miserablemente. El chico no se enamoraba de Ginny, y la pelirroja era la mujer perfecta para su hijo. Harry lo descubriría pronto.

—¿Cómo te fue en el Trabajo, Harry?

—Bien —murmuró seco.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy, Harry?

—Nada, Ginevra. ¿Crees que tu interrogatorio ya ha terminado? Porque quisiera poder hablar con mis amigos —Ginny lo miró ofendida, igual que Lily Potter.

—¡No le hables así a Ginny, Harry!

El joven de ojos verdes sólo les ignoró. Mantuvo una amena platica con sus viejos amigos.

T~•~R

~Fuga masiva de Azkaban~

Ese era la noticia de primera plana de El Profeta. Sus padres parecían horrorizados. Habían vaciado la prisión.

Todos los criminales estaban libres. Harry no le dio importancia, tan de o temprano le atraparían.

—Esto parece un plan de los Mortífagos… ¿Por qué ahora? —Harry se tenso al escuchar eso. Su mente le gritaba un nombre y su estómago se sentía miles de mariposas revoloteando. ¿Tom regresó?

—Basta, Lily —Amonestó James viendo la cara de su hijo.

—Voy al Ministerio… —Dijo con un tono seco.

T~•~R

Harry caminó por el Ministerio sin importarle lo exaltados que pudiesen estar ni el revuelo que una fuga masiva podía causar a simples y patéticos magos como de los que se rodeaba.

—El Ministro quiere verte… —Harry siguió de largo, sin detenerse a mirar a esa detestable mujer.

—Harry, que bueno es tenerte aquí. Ponte cómodo. ¿Whisky de fuego?

—Ahora no, Cornelius. Es muy temprano —el Ministro de Magia se sirvió un vaso.

—Yo quiero uno…

—Vi lo de la fuga… es un lamentable incidente. ¿Sabe qué ocurrió? —Quiso saber.

—Los Aurores sospechan del incidente y encierro de Bellatrix Lestrange. No existe otro modo. El plan se orquesto desde la prisión. Lestrange sólo fue un medio para un determinado fin…

—Ya veo. Son tiempos oscuros, Ministro. Sólo quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo —Dijo en un tono falso.

—Te lo agradezco, Harry. Es bueno saber que los jóvenes se interesen por la política. Algún día podrías convertirte en Ministro, muchacho… tienes -cómo lo llaman los muggles- oh, sí… tienes el don de gentes… creo que así le dicen —aseguró.

Media hora más tarde llegó Lucius Malfoy.

—Ministro, Potter —Gruño.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí, Lucius —Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ante los recientes acontecimientos, debo decir que era necesario hacerlo —Harry estudió su entorno. Malfoy era un verdadero adulador.

—Me retiro, necesito resolver algunos negocios.

—Ve con cuidado, Harry —El chico asintió.

T~•~R

Un día se hicieron dos, los días pasaron a ser semanas, tres semanas en las que Harry esperaba ver algún indicio o algo, Tom no apareció.

Quizás ser abandonado y negarle la oportunidad de amar eran aspectos de los que debía acostumbrarse. Una constante en su vida. Eso era. Se cansó de suspirar y lamentarse. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada?

Sus padres seguían intentando que el saliera con Ginevra Weasley. La invitaban a las meriendas, cenas improvisadas. Hoy era uno de esos días fatales.

—¡Qué guapo estas, cariño! —Lily Potter sonrió triunfal. Quizás su hijo ya había entrado en razón y aceptó lo que Lily siempre supo: Ginny Weasley debía ser la madre de sus nietos.

—Tengo que salir, madre.

—Pero… ¡Invite a Ginny! —Protestó.

—Es tu invitada, madre —respondió seco.

—¡Harry James Potter, no puedes hacerme esto! —la mujer estaba histérica.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —James cuestionó irritado.

—Este hijo tuyo que sale cuando más necesito que este en casa…

—Dale el gusto a tu madre, Harry…

—No. ¿Nunca intentaste hacerte cargo por ti mismo de los negocios? ¡Están horribles! Tengo una reunión del trabajo. Viven hablando de que forme una familia pero no podré brindarles futuro alguno sí no tengo nada que ofrecer. Y no pienso casarme con Ginevra Weasley. Las pelirrojas no van conmigo en ese sentido. Ya tengo una madre pelirroja. Tener a Weasley en mi cama es aterrador.

—¡Harry! —Chillo Lily furiosa.

—Me da repelús esa mujer. Es la hermana de Ron. Sólo eso. No estoy interesado en que viva colgada de mi brazo —aseguró con una mueca de hastío.

—Pero, quiero nietos…

—Oh, no comiences con eso de nuevo…

—Podrías llevar a Ginny contigo, para una cita —insistió.

—Ginevra no es la clase de mujer que llevaría de mi brazo. Prefiero casarme con una de las Slytherin. La cuñada de Malfoy es bonita y una verdadera dama, digna de llevar mi apellido y una heredera. Quizás un día invite a salir a Daphne —aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Bajo mi cadáver, te desheredare si haces algo semejante. ¿Es qué no piensas en lo que dirán? —Lily dijo molesta.

—No es que importe lo que digan o no de mí… Ginny sólo me dejaría en vergüenza y en bancarrota. Ella tiene hambre de dinero, fama y poder. ¿Quién se resistiría a ser la esposa trofeo de Harry Potter? —Dijo con amargura.

—Queremos cuidar tu corazón, hijo… Yo, creo que Ginny es perfecta para ti —Harry se rió burlón.

—¿Cuidar mi corazón? ¿Bromeas? No tienes que cuidar lo que claramente no existe. Y es mejor dejar aquí el tema de la señorita Weasley. Aún tengo que comer. ¿Qué impresión daría si llegó con aspecto de querer vomitar babosas? —Hizo una mueca de desagrado, salió del lugar para acercarse a la chimenea y marcharse.

James miraba resignado el lugar en donde había estado su hijo.

—Lils creo que ya es suficiente

Deja de insistir con la chica Weasley. No le gusta a nuestro hijo. De él depende con quien pase el resto de su vida. No a nosotros. No quiero que Harry pase un infierno en su vida sólo por un capricho tuyo. Nuestro hijo jamás podrá amarla como la chica quiere o cree merecer.

—¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito hombre! Albus tiene razón, es necesario que Tom Riddle muera. Lo sacamos del camino antes y…

—¿Te estás escuchando, Lily? —Cuestionó incrédulo.

Lily furiosa se dirigió a la mesa de luz de la habitación de Harry, saco una fotografía mágica.

—Quiero que Harry se olvide de él… Tiene cientos de estas fotos y no se de donde las saca. Intenté quemarla, romperla, tirar esto a la basura… siempre regresa a tu hijo. Tiene algún tipo de hechizo de protección. Tom Riddle es el fantasma que ronda a nuestro hijo. No puedo ver cómo se autodestruye él mismo. No por un asesino.

—Me enteré tarde de los planes que tramaron acerca de Riddle. No estuve de acuerdo…

—¡Guardaste silencio cuando te lo dije! —le recordó.

—Lo hice por mi hijo. Para que él no sepa de tus alcances ni los de Sirius para impedirle ser feliz…

James salió furioso del cuarto de su hijo.

T~•~R

Harry ingreso a su apartamento en el mundo muggle. Este era su lugar secreto. La decoración muy Slytherin para un Gryffindor como él.

Bebió whisky de fuego y se dedicó a observar por la ventana. Hoy no regresaría a la casa. No quería hacerlo. Era uno de esos momento en el que necesitaba espacio de forma desesperada.

Se durmió, horas más tarde, recostado en su sofá.

T~•~R

~Albus Dumbledore muerto~

Era la increíble historia en la página principal del Profeta. Nadie podría llegar a pensar que esto podría suceder bajo ningún motivo.

Harry miró la noticia y sonrió de lado. ¿Era Tom?

Sus padres por otro lado, estaban desesperados por encontrarle. Harry solo los dejó ser. Envío una nota asegurando estar bien. Sólo eso.

T~•~R

Al cumplirse un mes de la fuga en masa de la prisión de Azkaban, Harry caminó por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia para enterarse de lo sucedido, últimamente se encontraba un poco desconectado de la vida de sociedad, tampoco es que tenía una gran agenda de eventos, sólo debía asistir a aquellos que considerara importante para su imagen.

—Potter, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Harry miró a los dos Malfoy frente de él.

—No tenía idea de que un Malfoy podría extrañarme. No te preocupes, Draco… No tengo problema en aparecer por aquí más seguido —Dijo burlisto.

—Muy gracioso, Potter —Gruño el rubio menor.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Astoria? Lo último que supe es que tenían un problema de ratas —los dos rubios estaban rojos.

—Es mejor que guardes silencio, Potter —Harry rió cínico.

—Este no es un trato adecuado que debe recibir el Lord de dos títulos… ¿Narcissa no es una Black?—Ambos Malfoy estaban pálidos.

—Es mejor irnos, Draco —Lucius dijo a su hijo.

Draco sabía que Potter había cambiado en poco tiempo. No sabía lo que sucedió para que se produjera tal cambio. Sólo podían especular, nada definitivo en realidad.

Harry siguió su camino y en la primera chimenea que encontró la uso para ir a su apartamento. Se sentía tan exhausto. Cansado de la vida y sólo tenía veinte años.

T~•~R

Las visitas de Harry al Ministerio se hicieron más constantes y, cada día veo a menos a sus padres. Algunas veces desaparecía durante días del hogar ancestral de los Potter. No quería escuchar las exigencias de su madre, los desplantes ni supuestas obligaciones que le imponían.

Es duelo de la fatal muerte de Dumbledore se hizo sentir entre la Orden del Fénix y Hogwarts. La gran escuela de Magia y Hechicería parecía desolada ante la pérdida de tan valioso mago.

Había un creciente temor desde la muerte no natural de Dumbledore. Los escabrosos detalles aún hacían estremecer hasta al más valiente. El director fue encontrado muerto en su oficina una hora después de que el hombre pareciera muy perturbado por los pasillos de la escuela. Algo había robado su fuerza vital y mucha de su volumen muscular… lo único que quedó de unos de los magos más poderosos del último siglo sólo fue piel y huesos.

Después de ese incidente, creían que Hogwarts no era segura. Muchos Autores custodiaban el castillo y había dementores rondando el mundo mágico en busca de los fugitivos. Todos pensaban que la muerte del director era un plan bien formado por los Mortífagos.

Se encontró con los Malfoy que sólo hicieron un gesto de reconocimiento

—Él ha vuelto, Cornelius —Se escuchó en la oficina del Ministro. Umbringe tenía el oído pegado a la puerta.

Harry llamo la atención de la mujer, asustándola al mismo tiempo:

—No pensé que aún conservaras ciertos malos hábitos, Dolores…

—¡Potter! —Chillo la mujer.

—Es Lord Potter-Black para ti, Dolores… ¿El Ministro esta ocupado? ¿Con Snape? Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué quiere el director de Hogwarts aquí? —La mujer arrugo su nariz.

—Aurores y dementores en Hogwarts, hubo un ataque…

—No creo que sea un ataque Mortífago… —Harry aseguró.

—Dementor a un primer año —Harry chasqueo su lengua en un sonido de desaprobación.

—Los Dementores fueron idea tuya, ¿Verdad? —La mujer se veía avergonzada, aunque intentaba esconderlo tras una máscara de superioridad—. ¿Es qué jamás aprendes, Dolores? Aún no entiendo la utilidad de tenerte aquí. Al menos que hayas logrado meterte en la cama del Ministro… Dudo mucho eso…

La mujer se veía roja de la furia y la vergüenza. Para nadie era secreto de los objetivos verdaderos de la poco agraciada mujer.

—Iré a hablar con el Ministro y el nuevo director de Hogwarts —Harry ingresó en el lugar para ver a los dos hombres discutiendo de forma acalorada.

—No puedes asegurar eso, Severus…

—Mira la marca de nuevo… Estuvo inactiva durante cuatro años… Ha regresado…

—Interesante conversación señores, se les escucha por todo este piso—Harry dijo burlón.

—¡Potter! —Snape gruño molesto.

—Lucius y Draco se veían un poco perturbados…

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Harry? —El Ministro quiso saber.

—Él incidente de Hogwarts…

—No se en qué podría ayudar Potter en esto… —Snape dijo con veneno.

—Lord Potter-Black para usted, Director Snape. Esto ya no es Hogwarts —Harry dijo con una mueca de burla.

—Podríamos callarnos, caballeros. Creo que todos los presentes aquí tenemos las mismas preocupaciones…

—En efecto, Ministro. Al escuchar lo sucedido, imaginé que no fue idea de usted el poner a los Dementores entre la población estudiantil. Más se asemeja a las ideas lamentables de Dolores…

—Creímos que era lo mejor, Harry… Pero, nos equivocamos como antes…

—Lo Aurores fueron un buen movimiento. No es factible esperar incidente alguno cuando en la ecuación ponen dementores y alumnos inocentes. Muchos no pueden defenderse de ellos. Tampoco saben conjurar un Patronus —Harry siguió hablando para fastidio de Snape y deleite del Ministro de Magia.

T~•~R

Lucius estaba furioso.

—¿A esto fuimos condenados? ¿Estar por debajo de Potter?

Y el mago sangre pura seguía con su monólogo. Su diatriba era bastante divertida.

—¿Está Harry Potter aquí? —La única mujer Weasley quiso saber.

—Lord Potter-Black se encuentra en una importante reunión con el Ministro de Magia y el Director de Hogwarts…

Las mujeres comenzaron a discutir para fastidio de los dos rubios.

Dos horas más tarde, Harry salía de la oficina del Ministro.

—¡Harry!

—Ginevra, ¿A qué debo está sorpresa?—dijo con tono plano.

—Vine a verte porque ayer no estuviste en tu casa. Pensé que me estabas evitando…

—Oh, ¿En serio? No lo había pensado…

—Las últimos cinco días no pude encontrarte y… —La chica se vio interrumpida de forma abrupta.

—¿Mi madre te mandó?

—N-no Harry…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pensé que podríamos ir a almorzar y hablar de nuestro futuro compromiso… Tu madre dijo que seremos la pareja perfecta y que…

Harry se rió.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres ser la próxima Lily Potter?

La chica se sonrojo.

—Debo decirte que eres una versión bastante desmejorada de mi madre, tu cabello ni tus ojos se asemejan a los de ella. Y por favor, ¿Te atreves a comprarte con Lily? Sólo eres una niña insolente que busca fama y dinero. Es mejor que te quede claro, por lo único que te tolere fue por ser la hermanita pequeña de Ron y los gemelos. No quiero oír ideas absurdas. No me cansaré jamás contigo, Ginevra. Ni siquiera me interesa tu patético ser —La chica estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, salió del lugar corriendo.

Harry suspiró, no notó que una tercera persona se había unido a los Malfoy…

—Ya se terminó el espectáculo. Dolores, puedes buscarme los archivos que te pedí… Lo buscaré mañana a primera hora —Harry se giró y se quedó consternado.

Tren de el se encontraba la persona que no había visto en años.

—Señor Potter…

—Profesor Riddle…

El shock en su rostro no pasó desapercibido le nadie en el lugar.

Harry salió de su shock inicial y contempló al hombre con seriedad. No había cambiado nada. Harry no supo que decir.

—Si me disculpan, señores… Debo trabajar…

Se fue del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de su antiguo profesor…

Continuará?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: slash. Harry/Tom, Tom/Harry, Harrymort/Tomarry.

Capitulo: 3/?

Summary: Harry vive una etapa en la vida en donde ser virgen se considera un crimen y su antojo sexual no es otro que el profesor Riddle.

Título: Antojo sexual.

Harry trató de respirar con normalidad, había sido un completo cobarde por haber huido como lo hizo, su pulso estaba agitado, ¡por Merlín! ¿Por qué ahora? Cuatro años después. Tom lo saludó como si nada sucedió entre ellos en el pasado. Harry quiso golpearse a si mismo por pensar en eso. ¡No había pasado nada entre ellos! Nada sucedió.

Harry recordó como fue dormir una noche al lado de Tom, recordó como su profesor lo rodeaba con sus brazos como si fuera de su propiedad, esa forma posesiva que tenía de hacerlo sentir suyo…

El joven Señor Potter cerró fuertemente sus ojos, queriendo no pensar en ello; su apartamento era un refugio en situaciones como estás.

Miró las botellas de Whisky de fuego, tomó una y se dirigió a su cuarto, bebió hasta terminar la botella para luego estrellara contra la pared.

Aún se sentía herido.

¡Qué patético!

No podía lidiar con el abandono de Riddle.

Quiso llorar, no lo hizo… se dijo a si mismo que tenía más orgullo que esto. No podía seguir afectado por Tom Riddle.

Una risa amarga se escapó de sus labios.

Él seguía afectándolo.

Nunca vería el fin.

Riddle se había hecho más grande en él con su ausencia.

~•~HP

Harry había desaparecido por una semana completa, su madre estaba indignada con él, la siempre amable y adorable Ginevra Weasley había corrido a contarle lo ocurrido, cómo ese hijo suyo la había denigrado y calumniado en el Ministerio de Magia. La jovencita había llorado lágrimas de cocodrilo para convencer a su supuesta suegra.

Ginny llegó tan lejos como para ir corriendo a casa de su hermano, Ron, a contarle a él y a Hermione cómo la había tratado su futuro esposo; ambos estaban furiosos para gran alegría de la menor, sentía que poco a poco iba ganando puntos a su favor. Con sus padres, la historia fue la misma; era una verdadera lástima no tener a todos sus hermanos cerca.

Ginny tenia a su favor a Lily Potter, Ron, Hermione y a sus padres; tarde o temprano Harry cedería ante la presión y se daría cuenta que no había más bruja en el mundo que ella, ella debía casarse con él, ser la futura Lady Potter y disfrutar de todas aquellas bóvedas llenas de billones de galeones.

~•~HP

Harry regresó a casa el día de las famosas cenas familiares que daba su madre, Ginevra Weasley sonrió al ver a su futuro marido una semana después del incidente del Ministerio. Ahora contaba con ayuda extra, Ron y Hermione ya estaban de su lado.

—Hijo, ¿en dónde has estado? Estuve tan preocupada por ti —dijo Lily reprendiendo a su hijo de forma autoritaria.

—Tenía asuntos que resolver —dijo en tono áspero.

—Invite a Ron y Hermione con la esperanza que te hagan entrar en razón. Ya supe de tú forma de tratar a la pobre Ginny. No te crie así, hijo…

—¿Podemos cenar? Puedo irme si quieres…

—Primero, hablaremos… Luego, la cena.

—Escucho —dijo sentándose en un sillón solitario, despreciando el lugar que estaba vacío a la par de la única mujer Weasley nacida.

Harry miró a su padre que parecía resignado y un poco cansado, su madre y amigos de la escuela parecían enfadados con él, Ginevra estaba emocionada ante las expectativas. Al parecer el único ser regional era su padre.

—Quiero que sepas que siempre quise verte feliz… —comenzó Lily, su hijo de inmediato puso los ojos en blanco exasperado por tanta falsedad, la felicidad de la que hablaba su madre era aquella que sólo ella aprobaba, una felicidad que no tenía nada de feliz, nada… el vacío existencial para su único hijo… —siempre pensé que necesitabas una mujer que fuera fuerte y que siempre estuviera a tu lado, tomada de tu brazo…

—¿Una mujer o un adorno? —se burló el joven Señor.

—¡Harry! —Chillaron las mujeres presentes.

El joven suspiró, ya estaba cansado.

—Lo que quiero decirte es que creo que Ginny es la mujer perfecta para ti. Siempre lo supe. Ella tiene todas las características que se busca en toda nuera u esposa. Debes admitir que llena los requisitos y se que te hará muy feliz —hablo convencida.

Harry pensó que quizás su madre debería ser actriz.

—Para ti es la mujer perfecta, no lo es para mi estándares… —Ron miró a su amigo furioso, sólo la molesta mirada de Lily Potter hizo que mantuviera su lugar.

—¿Cuál es tu mujer ideal, Hijo? —"ninguna" quiso decir, pero cómo decirles su orientación sexual sin armar un escándalo o asesinar a su madre de un ataque al corazón…

—Bien… Como ya sabes, madre, soy el Lord de dos grandes familias que tienen ciertos estándares. No creo que Ginevra Weasley sea adecuada para tal honor y déjame hablar madre, es mi turno. La familia Black requiere que la futura Lady sea de "noble origen"; para los Black, los Weasley, aunque familiares, son considerados traidores a la sangre, la magia nunca aceptaría a la Srta. Weasley como la nueva Lady Black. Ningún heredero producto de esta supuesta futura relación podría heredar mi título. Y me vería obligado a procrear otro hijo fuera del matrimonio con una bruja que llene los estándares de los Blacks. Esta bruja tomaría el título de Lady Black y por lo tanto sería también mi esposa…

—Eso es totalmente bárbaro, Harry… ¡No puedes estar de acuerdo con eso! —dijo Hermione escandalizada.

—Lo que dice mi hijo es verdad. Sirius siempre se burló de las reglas tan estrictas de su familia —aseguró James.

—Eso no es todo… Mi esposa, cómo Lady Potter o Lady Black tendría que ser virgen, es un requerimiento; estoy seguro que madre, pasaste esa prueba antes de casarte con papá —Su madre asintió aún indignada después de más de veinte años de aquella prueba—. No te ofendas, Ronald, pero todos sabemos que tu hermana no es virgen. Y se que es una cláusula absurda, pero sin este requerimiento tampoco puede ser considerada Lady Potter. Sólo la relegaría a ser una mera concubina de un mago con dos señoríos, los hijos productos de esa unión no tendrían derecho a heredar nada del padre, ni siquiera el apellido, sólo serían bastardos. Todos sabemos como la sociedad desprecia a estas brujas y a sus hijos. La única forma que podría casarme con Ginny, dejando su falta fuera de discusión, sería que nuestros padres pacten dicho matrimonio…

Harry vio la ambición en los ojos de la chica Weasley y sonrió interiormente.

—¡Esa es la solución! Debemos reunirnos con Arthur y Molly ya mismo…

—No tan rápido, madre…

—Pero, hijo… Nos diste la solución perfecta…

—Dicho contrato tendría validez sólo si ambas partes pactaran dicha unión antes del nacimiento de ambos niños o en los primeros diez años de vida de dichos niños… Y se me olvida una cosa, sólo el Lord de dichas familias puede decir que hacer y que no… y padre no podría obligarme a desposar a Ginevra ni obteniendo de nuevo el señorío de los Potter, ya que soy el señor de la noble y más antigua casa Black —Harry sonrió triunfal, cuando su madre escucho atentamente lo que quería decir.

—Ginny no puede ser tu esposa —dijo resignada, ante el rostro de sorpresa de la chica Weasley.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, querida… no sabía que la familia Black fuera tan exigente. Debí suponerlo, está unión no tiene futuro —Ginevra Weasley tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estallado en llanto allí mismo, para gran horror de Harry.

—Es por eso que nunca quise alentar a Ginevra y sus sentimientos hacia mi. No es adecuado ni digno para una jovencita como ella tener ese futuro —dijo Harry falsamente, obteniendo miradas de los Weasley presente—conmigo no tiene futuro.

—No me importa, Harry. ¡Solo quiero estar contigo! —ya era una escena de muy mal gusto.

—¡Basta, Ginevra! —Le gritó su hermano mayor.

Ella se quedó llorando en silencio, sabiendo que nunca podría poner sus manos en aquellas fortunas, ni siquiera embarazarse de Harry le serviría para tal propósitos, sus hijos nunca serían Potter-Black, sus hijos y los de Harry llevarían su despreciable apellido, serían siempre pobres. Había alimentado tanto este sueño que ya no sabía que hacer.

Ginny salió corriendo de la casa Potter y se dirigió de inmediato a la chimenea, con su hermano siguiéndola, Ronald se había olvidado incluso de su esposa.

Lily se quedo pensativa, ignorando completamente a los hermanos Weasleys y su drama del momento.

—Entonces, tendríamos que buscarte una esposa adecuada… Hablaste de Daphe, la cuñada del chico Malfoy… —comenzó su madre de nuevo.

—Imposible, ella está comprometida desde su nacimiento como su hermana con Malfoy —dijo Harry sonriendo a su madre.

—Debe haber una bruja digna de mi hijo y que pueda llevar el título de Lady Potter-Black…

—Déjame ese trabajo a mi, madre… —Harry sonrió de lado.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que Harry le preguntó sobre su embarazo, ceno con los Potter de forma tranquila, hasta que su marido se acordó que tenía esposa, una muy embarazada esposa. Ronald terminaría su día con una conferencia y durmiendo en el sillón.

~•~HP

Desde esa noche, Harry no se sintió presionado por su madre para que desposar a la única chica Weasley nacida. Fue como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Sentía que su pecho no estaba tan oprimido como antes.

Su madre se comportaba más comprensiva, ella solía salir a reunirse con sus amigas, al parecer buscando un nuevo prospecto de nuera, una nuera adecuada según sus estándares y los de ambas familias tradicionales. Al menos, sabía quien no podía llenar ese lugar. Lily comenzó una exhausta búsqueda entre las familias sangre pura del país y extranjeras.

Tenía que alejar a su hijo del peligro que significaba para ellos el regreso de Tom Riddle.

Lily estaba tan en su mundo y buscándole posibles esposas así hijo que descuido de violar a su Hijo, qué hacía y que no. A quién veía, sus amistades…

Lily no lo sabía, pero su perfecto hijo pronto se volvería a encontrar con Tom Riddle.

Continuara?

Capítulo sin corregir...


	4. Chapter 4

Un capítulo más...

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: slash. Harry/Tom, Tom/Harry, Harrymort/Tomarry.

Capitulo: 4/?

Summary: Harry vive una etapa en la vida en donde ser virgen se considera un crimen y su antojo sexual no es otro que el profesor Riddle.

Título: Antojo sexual

Durante su semana intoxicado con alcohol, Harry había decidido no esconderse más, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Su regreso "al mundo de los vivos" lo hizo confrontado a su familia y amigos… ya estaba cansado de que siempre tratarán de emparejarlo con alguien como la chica Weasley.

Sus últimos días en Hogwarts pasaron con perturbadoras insinuaciones de parte de la chica; también, había escuchado a las múltiples parejas sexuales de Ginevra hablar de ella en términos muy vulgares, que guardaban silencio cuando Ronald estaba cerca. Quizás su madre nunca había escuchado los rumores y está era su razón para quererlo emparejar con la chica… esperaba que no.

Otro tema eran los padres de ella, para Molly Weasley era impensable que su hijita querida hiciera algo malo. No había mejor niña que su Ginny. Arthur siempre había malcriado a la chica. La señora Weasley también fomentó en encaprichamiento de su hija por Harry Potter. Quizás ella misma había puesto ideas erróneas en mente de su desquiciada hija. Porque eso era lo que esa chica era… una completa desquiciada.

Recordó uno de esos penosos incidentes ocurridos en Hogwarts la última noche de séptimo año. Ginevra se escabullo en los dormitorios de séptimo año de Gryffindor para "dormir con Harry, su futuro esposo", sólo que se había equivocado de cama y había dejado una escena bastante graciosa y/o repugnante con un Neville Longbottom asustado cuando lo asaltaron en medio de la noche; el chico había sido atrapado por sus compañeros con los pantalones abajo y con una entusiasta Ginevra Weasley haciéndole una mamada. Ronald había estado muy furioso cuando se enteró por un comentario mal intencionado de Dean , había amenazado a Neville Longbottom con torturas y asesinatos, una escena bastante divertida después de una noche de insomnio. Lo cierto era que Ronald había dormido durante toda la conmoción causada por su hermana y la víctima de esta.

Harry no durmió esa noche. ¿Y si Ginevra lo intentaba de nuevo? Mejor prevenir que lamentar. ¿Quién sabe que cosas estuvieron en esa boca? Sintió un escalofrío de terror.

Recordó como, sospechosamente, Neville se encerró en el baño durante al menos una hora. Volvió con una sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo a Harry reírse del otro chico. Al menos ese incidente no salió del cuarto de Gryffindor de séptimo y tampoco puso en peligro la relación que tenía Neville con Susan Abbott, tampoco provocó una pelea a muerte de las brujas implicadas. En todo caso, ahora eran anécdotas divertidas que podrían avergonzar a muchos…

Harry suspiró, viendo cómo se desarrollaron las cosas últimamente.

Él no había vuelto a encontrarse con Tom Riddle. ¿Quería encontrarse con él a solas? ¿Pedir explicaciones? El joven Señor sabía que era mejor mantenerse alejado de su antiguo profesor. Debía ser fuerte y no mostrar los sentimientos que aún tenía por aquel hombre.

~•~HP

En la Mansión Malfoy se llevaba a cabo una peculiar reunión. Lucius Malfoy estaba en su despacho hablando con Tom Riddle; quien, luego de su escape de la prisión de Azkaban, planeaba tomar el control del Ministerio de Magia, aunque sea por la fuerza. Sus planes tomaron un giro distinto a lo planeado anteriormente.

—Con Dumbledore muerto y fuera del camino, sólo las familias del lado luminoso podrían oponerse en su camino al acceso del poder— decía Lucius.

—¿Quiénes son figuras de autoridad ahora mismo?

—Harry Potter, mi señor…

Tom clavó sus ojos fríos en la persona de Lucius Malfoy, este contuvo un escalofrío.

—¿Potter? Dime más sobre él —Tom no sabía si quería obtener más información por curiosidad o simplemente por el pasado. Decidió olvidarse de eso. No era el lugar para pensar en ello.

—Es desde su egreso de Hogwarts el Lord de la familia Potter y tomó el control del título de la familia Black desde que Bellatrix asesinó a Sirius. Es una mente brillante y un tanto cruel. Mi hijo dijo que desde el último tiempo después de sexto año se volvió cruel con quienes se interponían en su camino, incluso llegó a lesionar a alguien de gravedad, no se bien porque pero el caso quedo en el olvido gracias a sus padres. Se que está en buenos términos con el Ministro de Magia. Incluso tenía el cargo de secretario del Ministro y no había nada que no pasaba antes por sus manos para llegar a las de Cornelius… Incluso retuvo información o la desestimó, considerándola inadecuada.

—¿Qué sabes de su vida personal?

—Ginevra Weasley intentó de todo para ser la esposa de Potter, el chico no muestra interés en nadie en especial. Desprecia a la chica. Ella cuenta con el apoyo indiscutible de Lily Potter. Dudo que Potter hijo se deje influenciar por alguien más que no sea él mismo y sus propios intereses.

—¿Alguna relación de pareja?

—No. Es demasiado cuidadoso y calculador para demostrar que algo lo afecta. No estoy seguro si tuvo o no pareja pero, detuvo los avances de mi hijo hechizándolo con un interesante modo, creo que Draco no volvió siquiera a querer entablar una conversación civilizada con él —comentó Lucius. Le parecía extraño el repentino interés de su señor por alguien como Harry Potter.

—Creo que es hora de visitar el Ministerio…

Poco sabían que ese día se reencontrarían Tom y Harry… ninguno pudo hacer nada más que intercambiar un saludo y cada quien seguir por su lado.

Más tarde, mismo día, Tom estaba convencido de algo… quería a Harry para él y nadie lo alejaría de nuevo… eso se lo prometió a si mismo.

Los días pasaron y no volvió a encontrarse con Harry.

¿Qué se dirían? ¿Harry le creería? ¿Le daría otra oportunidad? Tenía que encontrarlo y hablar a solas con él.

~•~HP

Él era una mago bastante intimidante, do no había cambiado y no lo haría; era alto, cabello oscuro, hombros anchos, ojos café oscuros, rostro ángulos y un rastrojos casi imperceptible de barba… poseía algo en él que llamaba la atención, ese aire oscuro a su alrededor que intimidaba, una advertencia que gritaba: peligro. Y eso y más no había cambiado en Tom Riddle.

Harry se odiaba por huir por segunda vez del mago, aún no se sentía listo para enfrentarlo, no podía pedir explicaciones, no quería darle una razón para perdonar su sufrimiento.

Quiso poder ser el Harry Potter que todos conocían, quiso de verdad hacerlo… ser el ser despiadado con el que sabía, se había creado una fama bastante preocupante… Incluso a ese personaje le temblaban las rodillas cuando de Riddle se trataba.

Los días pasaron y pasaron, sin incidentes y Harry se sintió un cobarde; sus visitas al Ministerio de Magia eran minuciosas, rápidas y precisas.

En una visita en particular, no se dio cuenta de que alguien había lanzado un hechizo rastreador a uno de sus carpetas con archivos sobre los señoríos que tenía.

Ese día paso rápidamente por su casa para almorzar con sus padres, no se quedo mucho tiempo, no cuando su madre comenzó a divagar sobre posibles citas adecuadas para su hijo, incluso llegó tan lejos como para ver familias de otros países, con el linaje supuestamente adecuado. Harry termino desapareciendo de su casa antes del postre.

Durante los días siguientes, Harry apenas pasaba por su casa, se quedaba en su apartamento en la zona muggle, no era un lugar conocido ni por sus amigos más cercanos, su adquisición había sido totalmente secreta.

Nunca vio la necesidad de poner barreras de ningún tipo. Se iba a dormir temprano y despertaba temprano al día siguiente. Se había convertido en una rutina, incluso sólo a ir de paseo al lado muggle de Londres, tomaba un café en su habitual recorrido, o comía algún tipo de bocadillo.

Siempre sintió que alguien lo vigilaba pero descartó la idea. Selló esa idea muy profundo en su mente, aún a sabiendas del posible peligro siguió desapareciendo al mundo muggle y sus paseos que se volvían cada vez más rutinarios…

—¿Por qué me persigues? —dijo cuando se encontró finalmente con su autoproclamada sombra, sin verlo pero sabiendo que estaba ahí.

—¿Es así como nuestras tus buenos modales, Potter? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No tengo tiempo para esto… —Harry se levantó de su lugar y siguió caminando, no queriendo hacer una escena.

—Tenemos que hablar, Sr. Potter —aseguró de nuevo esa maldita voz que aún le producía escalofríos en su cuerpo.

—No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, Sr. Riddle… —aseguró con vehemencia.

—¿Por qué huyes de mi? —le pregunto finalmente, después de seguirlo mucho tiempo y cuando Harry se acercaba a un callejón para aparecerse.

—No estoy huyendo, Riddle. Sólo que tengo cosas que hacer; no como otros que se dedican solamente a acosar a las personas —dijo tajante para dejar a Riddle con la palabra en la boca y aparecerse en la comodidad de su apartamento.

Al llegar a su lugar seguro, se permitió respirar con normalidad, a tranquilizarse; su corazón latía con rapidez, muchas emociones lo atormentaron… quería explicaciones y a la vez era demasiado cobarde para pedirlas. Su mente era un verdadero caos. Sólo sabía que debía tranquilizarse y robar que Riddle no lo siguiera acechando como hasta este momento.

~•~

Harry lo había evitado, incluso en el mundo muggle; ciertamente había provocado una reacción en él, que tuviera esa reacción (no importaba si era buena o mala) demostraba que aún tenía esperanzas, aún podía conseguir a Harry, así finalmente hacerlo suyo.

Tom también quería descubrir que era tan importante para Harry para abandonar su casa por tiempo indefinido y no volver por días, sus celos habían salido a flote, la furia tampoco se hizo esperar. Harry no volvió a aparecer en el mundo muggle, ni en ningún otro lado.

Quería respuestas pero no quería invadir el refugio al cual siempre acudía su Harry, sin importar con quien se encontrará en ese lugar.

Una semana después, Tom caminaba por el Ministerio de Magia, quizás ahora podría encontrar a su esquivo mago; él era un genio pero, no sabía cómo abordar una conversación con su pequeño mago sin que él huyera. No le gustaba no tener respuestas, quería a Harry y lo tendría como fuera necesario.

Uno de sus esperados enfrentamientos llegó, pero no fue con Harry:

—Quiero que te alejes de Harry, Riddle… —Tom miró a la pelirroja frente a él.

—Sólo tienes miedo a que diga la verdad y pierdas todo lo que has conseguido con mentiras, Evans —dijo con veneno. La mujer sólo sonrió.

—¿De verdad crees que la que terminaría perdiendo sería yo?—se rió feliz —Al parecer se borraron de tu mente algunos eventos pasados. Te conviene mantenerte en silencio, ¿cómo crees que tomaría tu precioso Harry saber que fuiste tu quien mataste a su querida madre? Puedo ser una impostora, pero tu eres el asesino de Lily Potter, Riddle… ¿A quién crees que Harry va a perdonar Y a quien va a odiar?

La mujer se fue riendo, al parecer había subestimado a su principal enemigo. Ahora sólo quedaba uno, se había deshecho de dos. Tenía que matar a esa mujer de inmediato o hacer sus jugadas pronto.

Él sabía en donde estaba Harry, necesitaba llegar a él.

Continuará.

¿Lily no es Lily? :O

Capítulo sin corregir.

Gracias por sus comentarios


End file.
